


A Brother's Lament

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Violence, i hope i made you angry ;), im sorry i did this, let me be evil, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: Run. Run away. Be careful of getting caught. Otoya's pursuer has a grudge and he's at the center of it.





	A Brother's Lament

BANG!

A clap of thunder lit up the night sky as Otoya ran through the pouring rain, sprinting as fast as his legs would take him. His clothes were drenched, weighing him down. Something was following him. Someone was following him.

For every sloshing step he took, the wind and rain battering his face, he heard a repetition of the sound a distance away. *Faster. Faster!* He willed his legs, forcing them on as they burned from strain. He'd already been running so long, his breathing was rugged and gasping. He knew he'd give in eventually, but he saw a light in the distance: a small lamplight through a cabin in the distance.

The thought of success willed him onward, however he knew he was slowing down. The distance between him and his persuer had been cut in half, he felt his lungs expand and constrict with every wheezing breath. The house was nearing. He might make it!

Otoya shot a glance over his shoulder, his breath hitching in his throat to see the man mere paces behind, his dark hair plastered to his face. Turning back around, he pushed himself harder. He would make it. He *had* to make it, he-

He slipped.

The patch of mud his foot had landed in lost the weak traction his feet had barely retained previously. With a horrible squishing sound, Otoya fell on his back. His pursuer, not expecting the sudden movement, stumbled to a halt. Reeling over for breath as the pouring rain dripped from his hair.

BOOM!

Another bolt lit up the sky, a terrible crack in the night. Otoya could see his pursuer’s features more clearly for a moment. A pointed nose, a long face but a short chin. He had a wide mouth, yet thin lips, a mole situated just below them. His ears were large and rounded, they suited his face. His hair was cut just above his shoulders, his bangs were ear-length with a suggestion of a slight curl to them when dry. The color was definitely brown, but it may be lighter if it weren’t soaked already.

He looked achingly familiar, he could never forget the supernatural glow his eyes let off when they were wild with feeling.

Otoya suddenly realized that, instead of noticing how handsome this figure had been from a flash of light, he should have been trying to escape. His realization had come a little too late, however. The man had stooped down and grabbed his shoulders, placing his knee on Otoya’s stomach to keep him pinned.

“What do you want from me?” Otoya wheezed out, still gasping for breath and winded from his fall.

The man simply smiled. A wicked grin of bright, white teeth that distorted his features in this dimly lit setting, it sent a shiver up Otoya’s spine. “Yes.” Came the groan from the man, it sounded almost… sensual? “You have no clue how long I’ve been trying to find you!” His eyes were wild, wide, and deranged. “I could have had you so many times, but your flitty little attitude makes you irritatingly unpredictable.” His voice growled, before breaking into a bark of laughter. “Yes, but I found the little robin in the end, didn’t I?”

Another flash. This time however, Otoya didn’t hear the thunderclap to accompany it. This seemed to terrify him more than if it had sounded.

“Aww! The little bird’s scared, too bad mama’s nowhere to save you now.” Once again, that toothy grin appeared on his face. His wide shoulders shook for a moment to accompany his cackle. If anything, Otoya could deduce one thing: this man was insane.

Yet, he couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity.

At some point, be it from numbness of fear or the dim light, Otoya was unsure, the man had retrieved a knife. He seemed to speak again, however all Otoya heard was the thrumming of the pouring rain in his ears; whatever it was, it wasn’t important.

Otoya’s attention was brought back as a searing hot pain spread throughout his calf, the man leaned back to be inches from Otoya’s face. “I make my way up, little bird. I’ll make you finally understand not to mess with good things. And once you’ve been enlightened,” his grin spread wider, his next words coming through bared teeth. “I’ll strip you of everything you’re worth.” He reared back his arm and forcefully buried the blade of the pocket knife into Otoya’s hand. He let out a unbearable scream as an excruciating pain spread though it it and up his arm, tears immediately forming at the edges of his eyes.

Suddenly a name came to him.

“Eiji?”

The man’s eyes went wide at the mention of the name, he let out an almost audible gasp.

The moment was short, the craze returned to his eyes, hotter than before. He pulled the knife from Otoya’s hand and sent it back in twice more with a dreadful cry of grief, “Of all things to say! Of all names to bring up! You bring up him! You bring up my dead brother! You prick! You bastard!” He hurtled insults at him, changing his stabs to cuts as tears now welled in his eyes. “Don’t you ever speak of him!” He screamed above the pouring rain.

Otoya merely wailed in pain.

“Shut up! Shut up!” The tears must have been pouring from his face now, the rain washing them away as quickly as they appeared. “It’s all your fault! All your fault!” His throat choked off anymore words as grief overcame him, he slowed his cuts, sitting back and dropping his arms at his sides and letting the knife roll to the ground. Blood pooled from Otoya, he was too shocked to speak.

BANG!

Instead this time it wasn’t thunder.

Eiji’s brother gagged and fell back, clutching his shoulder as another person ran over. Otoya’s eyes moved in the direction of the sound. He saw Tokiya standing, his clothing muddy and his his hair plastered to his face.

He held a pistol with both of his hands, his knuckles white from clutching it so hard. He dropped it to the ground and raced to Otoya, lifting him to his feet, gingerly avoiding his mauled hand. The rain echoed around them.

Eiji’s brother cried on the ground as Tokiya started to haul the barely conscious Otoya away. “Murderer!” He spat through his sobs, “He deserved it! It’s his fault!” His screams echoed behind the pair as they entered a cab for the hospital.

The police came moments after they left.

**Author's Note:**

> Should add, as I forgot to put it in, Eiji was driving Otoya home because Otoya was drunk. He was being stupid and grabbed the wheel, turning it and they hit a tree. Eiji died as it was more of a driver seat impact than the passenger side.


End file.
